<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gone by begin_fiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103484">Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction'>begin_fiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Wings, Angst, Blood, Chains, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Pain, Tom Ellis is a great actor and we agree with that right?, Vulnerability, Why Did I Write This?, so this popped up in my mind for some weird reason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold.</p><p>A cold room.</p><p>Lucifer tried to move but couldn't. His hands couldn't move – they were locked up in chains. And so were his feet.</p><p>He saw something next to him.</p><p>Something of..</p><p>
  <em>Detective.</em>
</p><p>He was <em>vulnerable </em>now.</p><p>He took a breath to calm down. He looked around, and recognized the place.</p><p>The place where the Detective was locked up.</p><p>By that <em>bastard–</em></p><p>"Well, well, goodmorning brother... or I should say, good evening, you've been out for quite long," Michael snarled, smiling.</p><p>"Michael," Lucifer spat out. His suit was ruined. Waistcoat gone, and the sleeve of his coat was almost open. By Maze her blade.</p><p>
  <em>Mazikeen...</em>
</p><p>He felt a kick. "Stay awake," Michael said. </p><p>Lucifer looked up. His twin brother, the bastard, who was responsible for it all.</p><p>Responsible for taking away the Detective.</p><p>Responsible for Detective Douche trying to kill him.</p><p>Responsible for everything!</p><p>"I am awake, moron. You wont get away this."</p><p>Michael laughed. "I am Dad his right hand. I will and <em>can </em>be away with this."</p><p>Lucifer his eyes turned fire for a split second and he felt his wings come out.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. <em>Stupid things popping out whenever they want.</em></p><p>"Oh look at that, brother, some mighty wings.</p><p>You're not the only one with those," Michael says, and he shows his wings too.</p><p>Only difference, his was black.</p><p>"What are you planning to do, Michael?" Lucifer asks, trying to break free, but couldn't. </p><p>"Oh nothing serious. You see, when I was in the Silver City, everyone talked about you. Gabriel, Raphael, Remiel. That's all I heard. Your stupid name!" He took a breath. "Anyway, I am <em>sick </em>of it, so I must do this myself, when everyone failed to do it."</p><p>"What are you talking about, Michael?"</p><p>Michael smiled and he showed a sword.</p><p>
  <em>Sword of Heaven.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sword he used when casting me out.</em>
</p><p>"Goodbye.. <em>Samael," </em>Michael says, and the sword gets into his heart.</p><p>The heart of the Devil.</p><p>Blood comes out – a lot of blood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chloe.. stay safe. I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Till the end of time.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>